Eternal Flame
by LostxLight
Summary: Not a KH story! They dont have an original category on here! Sorry for the confusion.


Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO YOURS TRULY!

2 - Sparks

"HAHAHAHA! Give it up Alex, you know you'll never beat me!" a blonde haired boy laughed as he swung his practice sword hard at the smaller boy. Alex blocked and knocked the older boy flat on his back, "What was that about me never being able to beat you, Lucas?" he smirked. Lucas blushed, "Hey...um...Alex? Can I tell you something?" he asked. Alex smiled, "Sure! What is it buddy?" he said. Lucas pulled him closer, "Alex, I've been wanting to tell you this since the sixth grade..." he paused. Alex was blushing, "Y-Y-yes O-o-okami-kun?" his voice trembled. Lucas pulled him into a loving embrace, "I love you, Alexander Blackheart!" he cried. Alex was about to cry, "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words leave those lips. I have loved you for so long." he said. Tears flowed freely from Alex's eyes as Lucas pressed his lips against his. Lucas lapped at Alex's bottom lip, pleading to be let in. Alex opened his mouth readily. He moaned as their tongues wove and pushed against each other.

Lucas broke their kiss and he started to unbutton Alex's thin shirt. One of the buttons got stuck as he got halfway down. He struggled with for a bit, "Oh frack it!" Lucas growled as he tore Alex's shirt off, sending buttons flying everywhere. Alex moaned as Lucas kissed and nipped at his neck. He left a trail of kisses down to Alex's chest, and when his tongue laved over his nipples, Alex moaned louder. Lucas clamped his lips over the pink bud. Alex clutched Lucas' head and combed his fingers through his soft hair as he twisted and squirmed in the throes of sensation. Lucas continued his assault southward. He licked at Alex's taut stomach and grinned against the soft flesh as the moaning got louder. His tongue dipped into Alex's navel and he stopped at the hem of his pants. "You sure you want me to continue?" Lucas asked smirking. Alex lifted his head up and looked at his friend. The look of lust in his best friend's eyes was enough of an answer for him. He unbuttoned Alex's jeans...

"ALEXANDER BLACKHEART! WAKE YOUR LAZY UP THIS INSTANT!" an infuriated female voice bellowed. Alex woke up quickly and turned to look at his mother, Maria Blackheart. Her hands were on her hips and she looked livid and he knew she had probably been yelling at him to get up for a while. But when he has a dream about Lucas, he just never wants to wake up. Alex noticed that he had fallen asleep with his yaoi manga on his chest, "PUT THAT DAMNED DIRTY BOOK AWAY!" Maria yelled. He quickly put it back underneath his pillow.

Maria pointed to the floor, there was a myriad of dirty clothes scattered across the room, "NOW GET YOUR UP AND CLEAN THIS ROOM!! YOU LAZY BASTARD!!" she yelled. She turned and as she was leaving, Alex flipped her the bird. ("DAMNIT ALL! She ruined a really great dream!") he cursed in his head. The seventeen year old got out of bed and stretched. He rubbed his sore muscles and groaned when he noticed the large tent in his boxers. ("I'm glad she didnt yank off the blankets like she usually does... Oh well! Looks like I'm gonna have to take care of it.") he thought as he snatched his book from under his pillow and headed to the bathroom.

Alex sighed as he left the bathroom, "That's so much better!" he said as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "shoot! I guess I had better get ready for school." he said as he walked back to his room. He shut the door and locked it. He picked out a black t-shirt with scarlet writing on the front. It was a shirt his sister had sent him when she was on tour. Alex's older sister, Emi, was the lead singer of the band 'XIII'. She had left for Lumines the day before for a month-long tour. Alex and Emi were inseperable when they were together, but lately the only time they could see each other was during the holidays. Alex found his baggy black jeans and put them on. He put on his most prized possesion, an onyx dragon pendant that Lucas had given him on his tenth birthday. He grabbed his backpack and stormed down the stairs and out the door.

Alex arrived at Phoenix Ridge High School ten minutes early. He looked around the parking lot for Lucas' car, but when he spotted it his heart droppped. Lucas was passionately kissing his girlfriend, Mitsuko Hikari. His hand was clasped tightly in Mitsuko's silver hair. His other...rested on her hip, in a way that was just shy of indecent. Alex grimaced at the sight of this sickly sweet display of affection. He swallowed his pride and walked towards the couple. Before he could change his mind, they had spotted him and waved. Alex sighed and feigned a grin, he jogged the rest of the way.

"Hey there, lovebirds!" he said brightly and he was still grinning. "Isn't it a little early to be making out in public?" he added. Lucas just grinned in way that said 'You know you're jealous.' At least Mitsuko had the decency to blush. Alex's grin faded into a simple smile that wasn't quite as fake. Without thinking, Alex ruffled Lucas' hair, it kept its shape. A strange thought flashed unbidden into his mind. (" I wonder if it stays like that during sex?") he blushed at the thought and shook it away. Lucas smiled, "Sooo...you got any plans for this weekend, neko-chan?" he asked with his head tilted to the side. Alex's blush got worse, ("Oh shoot! Anything but that! It's just too damn cute!"). "Uh...no I dont have any plans. I'm just going to be at home alone." he replied. Mitsuko grinned, "Lucas and me are going out for dinner and a movie." she said. Alex frowned, "Oh really? What movie?" he asked. Mitsuko described the movie's basic plot without sparing any details. Alex glanced over at Lucas. He was nodding along with Mitsuko, he was smiling a bit, but he looked as bored as Alex felt. A smirk crept its way on to his face, ("HEH! I guess he didn't get to pick the movie, then!") he thought.

The first period bell rang and the three turned towards the school as if they had never seen one in their lives. Streams of people passed them, as Alex walked forward a few steps. He stopped and waited for the two 'lovebirds'. They sat up and clasped each others hands firmly. Alex felt a twinge of jealously make itself known, but he ignored it and followed his friend into the doors of the looming building in front of them. (" I have no right to be jealous! Couples hold each other's hands all the time...") he thought. But the sight of it still made his heart ache. Mitsuko gave Lucas one last kiss before she ran to catch up with her friends.

Alex and Lucas had first period together. Alex followed his friend into the small classroom and took his seat. Several minutes later, Lucas was leaning back in his chair, obviously bored. ("He's so beautiful. Avo he's gorgeous. I bet he doesn't know that I watch him from a far. I love the way he bites his lip when he's thinking, when his pink tongue sneaks out to wet his chapped lips that I so desperately want to claim as my own. But he loves that fool Mitsuko...") he thought. School went by oddly slow that day. Alex had every period with Lucas, the torture was horrible. He watched as Lucas drove of with Mitsuko. ("UGH! I just know some god up there hates me...") he thought.


End file.
